According to a related art, as a display device of this type, a tape printing device which shows a preview of print data (label image) corresponding to an entire label to be produced while partly scrolling the print data is known (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-039893). Such previewing is carried out in order to present the result of actual print on a label to a user. Thus, the tape printing device of this type generally loads print data of a size suitable for an actual label to be produced, into a work area of the device, and shows a preview of a portion of the label data.
Meanwhile, causing a portable terminal such as smart phone or tablet to start up a label production application and function as a print data producing device is considered recently. In such case, it is conceivable that the related-art configuration is used to produce print data while the previewing is carried out.
However, with the related-art configuration, the volume of print data loaded into the work area for previewing increases as the label to be produced becomes larger. Therefore, when the volume of print data exceeds the capacity of the work area of the portable terminal, previewing may become impossible.